The AR15 and other similarly designed rifles are used extensively in both civilian and military roles. The AR15 is lightweight, shoulder-held, magazine-fed, gas operated, and air-cooled. Depending upon the model, it is manufactured with the capability of firing either in a semiautomatic mode or in a selective-fire mode.
For the operator to be effective when using an AR15-type rifle, they need to maintain concentration and complete control. To help keep the user's concentration level and control high, the operator must control specific functions of the rifle's operation when the rifle is in the firing position. With this in mind, the AR15 has some specific design shortcomings that interrupt this control and concentration, causing the operation of the rifle to be less than fluid.
One of the main control parts of the rifle is the pistol grip. The operator uses the dominant hand to control the movement of the firearm and also to fire it. As stated, the AR15-type rifle has some design shortcomings that are apparent when correcting malfunctions with ammunition and especially when cocking the bolt. In many cases, correcting malfunctions requires the operator to perform actions that reduce user control and concentration.
One action used to correct an ammunition malfunction, while in the firing position, is for the operator to remove his or her dominant hand from the pistol grip to actuate the rifle's cocking handle.
Another common corrective action involves removing the whole rifle from the operator's shoulder and away from the firing position. Once removed, the operator uses the opposite hand, which was controlling the forward portion of the rifle, to actuate the charging handle to correct the malfunction.
As a result of making these required movements to correct such malfunctions, the hand and body make large shifts from place to place, negatively impacting the operator's physical and mental control and concentration. Either of these actions, especially when done in certain stressful situations, can have many negative consequences. Not only is it greatly distracting to the operator, but it costs valuable time and reduces user effectiveness.
While modifications are known, none solve the aforementioned problem with AR15 rifles. When examining these prior-art firearm modifications one has to look at the environment in which they are being used. Generally the types of firearms these modifications will be attached to are military or military-style rifles. Since the military and their equipment operate in harsh environments the prior art firearm modifications are also expected to work in harsh environments. Thus the firearm and its modification must work as intended or else, as stated earlier, the concentration and control of the user is negatively affected.